


The Signs

by CommanderGay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Slight Angst in the beginning, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr rec: Do you think you could write a fic about Wynonna walking in on Waverly and Nicole in the barn instead of Willa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Signs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last fic for a while!!! I go to basic training in 5 days, so I won’t be able to write prompts or anything for a few months, but if you’re patient enough, send me recs and stuff in my ask box on Tumblr (gayassheda) and I’ll get to them when I am out!!! I hope you like this one!

“I’m exhausted.” Physically, psychologically, soulfully. Waverly doesn’t say it aloud, but she knows she doesn’t have to for Nicole to understand. Nicole can read her like an open book, something Waverly wasn’t used to.

“Hey.” Nicole breathes quietly. She starts towards the bed Waverly sits on and climbs to sit beside her.

Nicole glides her fingers across her shoulder, and the tingle they send down Waverly’s spine is something she still hasn’t gotten used to, and she hopes she never does. But she doesn’t express that; she shows no sign of affection. There’s just so much crap on her table, floor, ceiling, _everywhere_ , lately for Waverly to relax with Nicole in this moment. It’s the first time they finally get alone time in _weeks_ , yet Waverly can’t bring herself to loosen up and appreciate this rare moment. So when Nicole leans in to press a kiss to Waverly’s neck, she reflexively pulls away. If her mind was even a little less occupied than it has been, she would have actually felt guilty for the action, but the exhaustion that’s overwhelmed her has her in a state of nothingness.

Nicole pulls back to get a better look at her, and Waverly can feel her brown eyes on her.

“I know, baby.”

It’s those three delicately said words that gets a reaction from Waverly. She doesn’t know, Waverly thinks. She doesn’t know in the slightest bit just how exhausted she is. She may know the outline of it, but the details are all wrong for Nicole. She doesn’t know about the revenants, she doesn’t know about the curse, she doesn’t know about Willa being in a demon lead cult all these years after being snatched away by _other_ demons, she doesn’t know the real reason for why Waverly was even in a situation in which she would get shot. Nicole doesn’t know any of those details, because her own… girlfriend?… is hiding the truth from her. She has no idea, and it kills Waverly to hide it all from her. In a way, Nicole is part of the reason Waverly is so damn exhausted.

But Nicole is here, and she’s not going anywhere, and she’s trying, and she _wants_ to know, and even though she doesn’t know the details, she knows enough to know what Waverly needs even when she Waverly herself doesn’t know. And right now, as Nicole swipes Waverly’s hair to the side and places a soothing kiss to her neck again, Waverly realizes she needs Nicole close by her. She needs Nicole in every way right now; in the ways they’ve been, and the ways she’s been too nervous to pursue until now.

So Waverly finally reacts with the turn of her head in the direction of Nicole. When she kisses her, it’s slow and she wishes it could convey everything she wants to say to Nicole. All of the secrets, all of the lying, all of the stories with important parts withheld.

Her feels for her.

Nicole’s own messages in the kiss are clear to Waverly. _I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I will take whatever you can give me. Trust me_.

It doesn’t take long until Waverly wants more than Nicole’s giving her, and she finds herself pulling off the officer’s purple knitted sweater.

“Yeah?” Nicole asks, and Waverly knows exactly what she’s asking for: Permission. Unlike usual when Nicole asks Waverly if she’s sure about it, and makes Waverly hesitate until Nicole deems her not ready to take it that far, this time, Nicole simply asks permission. Because Nicole knows Waverly, and she knows that now is not the time to question whether Waverly is ready or not. She knows this is what Waverly wants, and she’s going to give it to her. But it’s Nicole, and if Waverly wasn’t so distracted with her lips and what they’re doing, she’d laugh at just how much Nicole is being… well, _Nicole_. Even when the signs are so obviously there to just take the damn shirt off, she’s still taking care of Waverly and keeping her in her comfort zone. She still asks permission, and it melts Waverly’s heart to know just how perfect and caring Nicole is to her.

Waverly can’t manage to get any words through her mouth, so she nods her head yes for Nicole, and the next thing she knows, her button up shirt is hanging from her hand. Now was not the time to wonder how many girls Nicole has been with for her to be able to take off a _button up shirt_ without actually unbuttoning it or getting it stuck around Waverly’s head, so she’ll just question her later.

The kissing is heated and Waverly thinks if Nicole doesn’t touch her where she needs her the most soon, she’s going to explode. Nicole’s hands are at her pants button and Waverly feels when she unbuttons them. They pull apart to focus on pulling down her skinny jeans when Nicole suddenly pulls away.

“Shit.” She breathes out in a panicked voice.

“What the hell??” Wynonna’s voice behind her has Waverly spinning around so fast she loses her balance. Nicole is there to keep her from flying off of the bed, and they sit on the mattress staring at a wide eyed Wynonna.

“Wynonna!” Waverly says awkwardly. 

“Waverly? Nicole?” Wynonna’s finger is pointing between the two half dressed women in front of her, piecing the puzzle together slowly. “Since when…?”

Waverly can’t help the eye roll she makes at how oblivious her sister has been all these months. She’s still nervous for Wynonna’s reaction, but the fact that she hasn’t fumed about it yet makes Waverly feel safe. “Four months, Nonna.”

“Wha–  _Four months_?? You hid this from me for four months??” Her voice is filled with surprise and a bit of hurt.

“I didn’t hide this from you, Wynonna. I just didn’t flat out tell you, ‘hey, I’m with Nicole romantically’.” Waverly argues back.

“There were no signs!” Wynonna exclaims.

“I have to go–” Nicole starts, grabbing her sweater and slipping it on. The glare she receives from the small Earp, however, keeps her from leaving the bed. “I’m just gonna– I’m gonna stay here, yeah.”

Her attention back on the open mouthed Wynonna, Waverly stands up and grabs her shirt. “There were plenty of signs! I’m pretty sure there are a bunch of people in this town that know! Dolls, Doc, Gus, Amy from the coffee shop.”

“It’s true,” Nicole says with the nod of her head. “The boys at the office know about it and I didn’t go out of my way to tell them. Even little old lady Ms. Barbara baked us cupcakes once to congratulate us.”

“That was so sweet of her.” Waverly says to Nicole at the reminder. Nicole smiles back at her, almost forgetting they were just caught making out shirtless by Waverly’s sister.

“It was, wasn’t it? What a nice lady.”

“Wait, _Doc and Dolls know_??” Wynonna interrupts their moment. “And Barbara baked you cupcakes?? What the hell, she didn’t bake me anything when I brought her drunk nephew home from a bar fight that one time! I’m the reason he didn’t get arrested!”

“You were also the reason he was in the bar fight, Wynonna.” Waverly counters.

Wynonna rolls her eyes at the small unnecessary information. “That’s not the point. Why didn’t you tell me, Waverly?”

Waverly sighs, taking a good look at the hurt in Wynonna’s eyes. “It’s not like I was keeping it from you, Wynonna. I just… I didn’t want you to be not cool with it.”

“Not cool with you and Officer Haughty together?” Wynonna asks. “Do you really think I would be upset? What, just because she’s a girl?”

Waverly looks down, slightly ashamed that she thought Wynonna would have a negative reaction to her being with another girl. Deep down she knew that wasn’t the case. Wynonna was the most accepting person she knew. She was just… scared.

“Literally, Nicole is a hundred trillion times better than _Chump_ or any other guy in this shit pot town. Hell, if I had known you were into girls, I’d have tried to hook you two up too! And you know what, Haught,” Wynonna focuses her attention on Nicole. “I totally should have known you were into the V instead of the D! You told me my ass was top shelf! Damn, I’m so dumb!”

Waverly turns her head to look at Nicole, her gaze a questioning glare. Nicole was definitely in for it later.

“I totally get it now! ‘Do chicks’, you spending so much time with Officer Haught-Pants, all those bathroom breaks at the office. Holy shit, I was so oblivious!” Wynonna smacks her palm to her forehead.

“Yeah, we kinda made it into a game to see how long it would take for you to catch on.” Nicole says, earning a whack on her leg from Waverly.

“I’m happy for you, Waverly.” Wynonna says with a smile and a wink. “Come inside the house so I can do some big sis threatening to Haught-For-My-Baby-Girl here.”

Waverly groans, but takes Nicole’s hand and pulls her off of the bed to follow Wynonna.

“But next time you want to get freaky-deaky on Doc’s bed, just know you’re not the first ones to do so.”


End file.
